


Glow in the Dark with Me?

by Mrs_MackennaDarcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Prejudice Against Slytherins, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_MackennaDarcy/pseuds/Mrs_MackennaDarcy
Summary: After her first bit of accidental magic, Anne Celestine Moore is thrust headfirst into the wizarding world.  The rest of the school doesn't want anything to do with her because she's Slytherin. The Slytherins are hesitant to befriend her because of her reclusive upbringing. Can she navigate the magical world, Hogwarts, and Pureblood society without making a fool of herself?





	Glow in the Dark with Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic. I am just putting this out there to see if I will like posting my fic or even if you guys like it. Enjoy!

“Grandmere?” Called Celestine as she opens the door to the little entranceway of her grandmother’s house. She took off her shoes as listened to her grandmother’s steps coming from the kitchen.

“Oui?” 

She glanced up at her Grandmother, her hair in a perfect french twist, as always. She took a deep breath bracing herself. Her grandma was not going to like this. 

“I got detention at school today but it really wasn’t my fault. Tommy was being mean again he kept throwing paper balls at the back of my head! I kept telling him to stop but he didn’t so then I told my teacher and Ms. Smith told him to stop or else he’d get detention. So then he started to pull my braids grandma! He wouldn’t stop and I was so angry.” Celestine paused to take a deep breath, “ and his hair turned blue Grandmere! Ms. Smith saw his hair and thought I turned it blue but I didn’t! I promise! She didn’t believe me she thought I colored it with a sharpie. She gave me detention!” 

Celestine panted trying to catch her breath. She spared a glance at her Grandma, her lips were pursed. 

“Did anything else strange happen petite chou?” her grandma questioned her. Celestine shook her head. Her Grandmas calculating gaze sweep over her. She started fidgeting under her gaze. 

“What have I told you about fidgeting Celestine?” her Grandma said with a sigh. The old fashion tea kettle whistled from the kitchen. Celestine stopped fidgeting, she didn’t need to be reminded twice. Her grandma started making her way to the kitchen she was followed shortly by her Granddaughter. Celestine took a seat in the small kitchen, studying the wallpaper for the thousandth time as her grandma made tea. A small teacup was placed on the table before her. It was a piece of good china that was only used for special occasions. She studied the green flowers wrapped around the cup. She lifted her eyes towards the other side of the table, her grandma was looking at her very sternly. 

“Grandmere?” Celestine asked. Why was the good china out? Did they have company coming? No, grandma would have made her change if we were having someone over. Was this some weird punishment? What if Grandma thought she was crazy she wondered, peoples hair didn’t just turn blue. Her grandma spoke before she could fall into a real panic. 

“When I was a young girl, I had a similar accident happen to me. Your Great Uncle, Lucien-who passed away before you were born- went sledding. The hill was very icy and I went down by myself. I hit an ice patch and my sled got knocked off course, I was going very fast towards a tree. Suddenly the tree disappeared and I ended up unhurt. Your Great Uncle was so excited. He took me home where my father explained the same thing I’m going to tell you. You’re a witch.” 

Celestine stared at her grandma her mouth fell into an ‘O’ shape. She must have fallen and hit her head, shes gone crazy! Witches weren't real. That's like saying that Santa was real, he's not either are witches. She needed to go home and tell her mom, she'll know what to do. Her eyes darted to the kitchen door, maybe if she was quick enough shell make it out of the house. Then she'll only need to run home and wait till Mom was done work. 

“Now I know this sounds ludicrous but it's true. Your father was a wizard, I'm a witch, your Auntie Agatha is a witch, your Great-Grandparents were magical too. It runs in the family. I am very proud of you, I wasn't sure if you were magical or not. Most magical people have their first accidental magic much before they’re eleven.” Her Grandma looked at her admiringly before noticing her open mouth. She cleared her throat pointedly, Celestine closed her mouth only to open it again to ask questions. 

“Are you sure? if you’re a witch then prove it! I've never seen you or Auntie Agatha do any magic which makes sense because magic isn’t real.” She raised her eyebrow in imitation of her grandma. Her grandma smiled demurely before holding her arm out towards the hallway. 

“Accio wand!” 

A heartbeat later there was a brown stick in her grandma's hand, the bottom of it had delicate designs carved into it. Celestine's mind turned blank as she stared at the stick in complete shock. Her grandma wasn’t done yet, she pointed her wand at the teacup in front of her and silently levitated it over to the kitchen counter. 

Celestine sputtered “I-I can't believe it! If you’re a witch why didn't you tell me sooner?” 

Grandma paused for a second, running her hands along the designs of the stick, before replying. “ There are laws in our world that forbid us from telling people who aren’t magical, to protect ourselves. Our world is hidden from the normal people’s, or no-mag’s, world so we can exist peacefully. Not everyone is accepting of those with the gift of magic.” 

Celestine nodded before remembering that her grandma hadn’t mentioned her mom, whether she was a witch too. What if she wasn’t? Or worse what if she hated her now that she was a witch? But if mom married dad then she must’ve known that he was a witch. She was only four when her dad passed away so she must know. 

“Is mom a witch?” Celestine asked anxiously, “Is she going to like me still if I’m a witch?” Her bottom lip wobbled at the thought of losing her mom. 

“Oh ma petite chou, non! Your ma loved your father very much and he was a wizard and she loves you just the same. You know I bet you she’ll be so happy when she finds out too. Now, we have some important things to go over first. I know before you mentioned that you turned that boy's hair blue, I have to report the incident to make sure it was taken care of. When magic happens in front of no-mags there is a team of wizards sent off to reverse the effects of it and remove their memories of the incident. What was the boy's name?” 

Grandma summoned a paper and a funny looking pen with a big feather on the end. She started scribbling on the page and looked up at her granddaughter, clearing her throat. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy Dugal is his name” replied Celestine. She watched as she finished her letter before sealing in an envelope with a wax seal. Just like Royal people do! Her grandma got up and walked to the kitchen door opening it. A warm spring breeze entered the kitchen just as an owl swooped in and landed on Grandma's arm. The letter was quickly tied to the owl’s leg before it flew off. 

\------------------------------- 

Celestine was scraping the rest of dinner off her plate while looking curiously at the pot that was scrubbing itself. Grandma had said that since she was a witch now she didn't have to hide her abilities from her. The sound of the front door opened and shut, Celestine, tensed while listening to her mom walking towards the kitchen. Her Grandma stood up quickly. 

“Oh, Phoebe! You will never guess what I have to tell you!” Exclaimed her Grandmother, Celestine didn’t think she had ever seen her grandma this excited. Her mom appeared around the kitchen corner and froze, taking in Grandma’s ecstatic smile and the pot still scrubbing itself in the sink. Her gaze turned to her daughter quickly figuring out the situation. 

“ Eleanor? Is she… is she a witch?” Mom asked glancing between Celestine and her mother-in-law. Eleanor nodded smiling. Mom quickly sat down at the kitchen table, reaching out to take celestine’s hands, a smile on her face that didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Anne,” Celestine stifled a moan, she hated that name it was so boring,” your father would be so proud right now, so am I.” Relief washed through Celestine, her mom still loved her. Her mom really smiled at her now. 

\------------------- 

Celestine walked down the hall to the stairs to have some breakfast. She ran her hands over the detailed handrails. Her Grandma’s house was very old, that’s why everything was very fancy. There were details on the doors and on the walls and on the ceiling! When Celestine moved into her grandma's house after her Dad died she thought it was a castle. Her room was her favorite because she had the room with the bay windows that looked like a tower from the outside. It was also right next to her Mom’s room. 

She skipped into the kitchen, her grandma was sitting at the table looking at three envelopes, sipping her tea. There was a plate of eggs and toast on the other end of the table. She sat down at the table spreading a napkin over her lap before she dug in. 

“Ma petite chou? Have I ever told you about the wizarding schools before?” her grandma asked. Celestine took a moment to think before shaking her head. Her grandma had taught her lots of stuff about the wizarding world since she became a witch a month ago. She learned about magical creatures, what different spells were called she even learned that it was possible to fly on brooms. 

“Is there a wizarding school in Canada Grandmere?” she queried. 

Grandma paused before saying, ”There are two schools in Canada, the Borealis School of Magical learning and the Whitestar Academy of Magic. The Borealis School of Magical Learning is a very prestigious school. Remember your Uncle Aranck? Well, he went to that school. It’s only open to children with Indeginous background. Auntie Agatha and his children were offered a place there. The Whitestar Academy of Magic is a French-Canadian school in Quebec, That’s the school your father went to.” 

“I want to go to that one.” Celestine smiled. She would get to go to the same school her father went to, how wonderful!

Her Grandma grimaced. “It’s not that simple Darling.” 

“But why?” protested Celestine in french, “I speak French.” 

“Be that as it may, you cannot write it or read it. I suspect that's why you didn't get a letter from them.” Replied her grandma in fluent French. Those letters are for her? She stuck a piece of toast in her mouth before climbing onto her hands over the table to read the letters.

“Celestine! Sit down, that is unbecoming.” The young girl grumbled before settling down in her seat. 

“What school did you go to?” 

“Salem Witches Institute” 

“Did I get a letter from them? Where is that?” 

“You did ma petite chou, I’m glad they honored you with an offer. It relatively small compared to the other schools, it's in the U.S.A. You also got an offer from Ilvemony and Hogwarts. Ilvermony is also in the states, its open to all students in the Americas. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding is in Scotland and is open to all students in the British Isles, they also like to offer spots to international students who they think will be a credit to their school.” 

Celestine ate her breakfast quietly thinking about the choices she has. They are all far away. 

“What was your school like Grandma? What do they teach at school? What i-” Grandma put up her hand. 

“That is Grandmere to you, do not forget where you come from. The schools teach a mix of transfiguration, charms, history, herbology, potions among other things. There are more choices as you get older. Salem is a bit different from most schools because it is a girls-only school. There was a homemaking class that taught us embroidery and how to run a household, there was a witches' studies class, well as one on wizarding cultures and a diplomacy class. Salem is designed for witches to have the best advantage in whatever career they choose to do. Most people from my years there graduated and married their betrothed.” Celestine wrinkled her nose at this. 

“A few Witches,” continued her Grandma, “went on to pursue careers in government and invention. They were very successful I must say. Your Birthday is on the 29th of June which is Saturday so let me know what you decide by then. I believe I have one of my old Introductory books upstairs from Salem, would you like to look at it?” 

Celestine nodded enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, questions, queries, concerns, or recipes?   
> Put it below!


End file.
